Family Love
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: "Family will fight, family will forgive, family will love and protect forever." A series of oneshots of the Next Gen. Potter/Weasley/Lupin clan, with Scamander/Longbottom as well. T for fighting, romance and such. Chapter 3: James Sirius Potter
1. Help

**A/N: So, this will be my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's going to be a series of oneshots featuring the Next Generation kids. **

**Character: Albus Severus Potter**

**Year: First**

**Title: Help**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? No. Therefore, I own nothing.**

He tried not to cry as he was shoved to the ground and punched repeatedly, but a few tears slipped out.

"Aw. Look. Potter is a crybaby." A Slytherin sneered.

Pull yourself together, Al. You're not a crybaby. Albus commanded himself bitterly as he tried to get up, but fell again as Jorden Zabini punched him in the face.

"Oi! Leave my little brother alone!" Albus looked up. He couldn't believe it. James.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, Potter?"

James smirked. "I've been waiting a long time to hex you, Zabini. A LONG time." he stepped back.

"C'mon out n' fight!"

Al couldn't believe his eyes. All his cousins and friends had come.

Vic, Roxy, Louis, Dom, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Fred, even Frank, Alice, Lorcan and Lysander had arrived to help!

Zabini pointed his wand at Al. "Make one move and I'll Stun him! I will!" He shouted.

Nobody moved, then James smirked and disappeared under the Cloak.

Zabini panicked and pointed his wand at Al.

"Stupefy!"

A jet of red light, then blackness.

Albus woke up in the hospital wing.

"Oh good, Mr. Potter. You're awake."

Al turned to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Why am I here?"

"You were Stupefied and your brother brought you in here."

Al opened his mouth to ask another question, but the hospital wing doors flew open, and his family and friends flooded in.

"Hey little bro. You're awake!" James yelled.

Al grinned. "Thanks James. Thanks everyone. You are the best family anyone could ask for."

James grinned. "Well, as Dad always says, help will alwaytone given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

**A/N: How'd you like it? Tell me in a review please.**

**And yes, Jorden Zabini is Blaise Zabini's son.**

** The next one is probably going to be either James or Rose.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Sakura~**


	2. Ferrets and Weasels

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2! **

**Character: Rose Jeanette Weasley**

**Year: 7th (She's of age)**

**Title: Ferrets and Weasels**

**Disclaimer: I am a 14 year old Canadian girl. Of course I'm not J. . Therefore, I own nothing.**

She tried not to cry as she yelled at her father.

"I love him!"

"He's a Slytherin!"

"SO AM I! I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE!I LOVE SCORPIUS!" Rose screamed.

"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM SEEING HIM EVER AGAIN!" Ron roared. The tears fell.

"I HATE YOU!I WISH I WASN'T PART OF THIS FAMILY!" She screamed as she ran upstairs to her room.

Ron watched her go, then turned around, sighing, to see his wife standing with her hands on her hips. "What?" He asked indignantly.

"Why did you forbid her from seeing him?"

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "So is Rose."

"He's a Malfoy!"

"Honestly, Ronald. How many times have I told you not to judge someone by their family? Andromeda and Sirius were both Blacks, yet they weren't evil. Weasleys are assumed to be poor. Yet are we? Or George and Angelina? Or Harry and Ginny? No."

"But-"

"No, Ronald. Listen to me. Rose has good taste in people. And, Ginny taught her the Bat Bogey."

"Hermione, what if he hurts her?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Give him a chance. We can invite them to the 'Annual Weasley/Potter Graduation Celebration'."

"But, Hermione-"

"No. We ARE inviting them. Now, go apologize to Rose."

"But-"

"Now."

Ron sighed and went upstairs. He took a deep breath and knocked on Rose's bedroom door.

"Rosie? Can we talk please?"

A muffled "No" answered him. He sighed and went in.

"GET OUT! I TOLD YOU NO!" She screamed.

"Rosie. Let me explain."

She wiped her eyes. "Fine. Explain."

He sighed. "Rosie, his dad and I have a messed up past. We were school enemies. We didn't get along very well at all. His family were Death Eaters. He was a Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor. We just didn't mix. I hated him for all the horrible things he had said and done to your mother. And when you said you were dating Draco's son, I just blew up. I'm sorry. Your mother has been talking to me, and helped me realise there was no reason to blow up like that." He took a deep breath and finished. "You can tell the difference between good and bad. I trust you to make the best decision for yourself. I'll allow you to date him."

Her face lit up brightly. "Thanks Daddy!" She ran and hugged him.

He smiled, and hugged her back. "Your mother told me to tell you that you can invite Scorpius to the 'Annual Weasley/Potter Graduation Celebration'." Rosie's face lit up again, and she ran downstairs to see her mother.

"Mum! I can invite Scorpius to the Graduation Celebration?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can, sweetie." Ron came in.

He sighed. "We'll, I guess I can tolerate being in the same house as one Malfoy. At least it's only one." He started drinking his pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked at him. "No Ron. Draco and Astoria are going to come as well."

Ron spit out his drink. "WHAT? Are you telling me that the-the FERRET is coming to the Burrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. And you are not to hurt or threaten either Scorpius or Draco while we are there, understand?"

He just muttered something unintelligible.

* * *

"WE ARE WHAT?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "We are invited to the 'Annual Weasley/Potter Graduation Celebration' and we are going."

"B-But, that means I have to be in the same room as Weasel, Potter, Granger, AND the deadly Weaslette!" Draco protested.

"We are going, and that's final."

Draco muttered something unintelligible.

* * *

A yell rang through the house. "WHY'S THE FERRET HERE?"

Rose entered the room to see George pointing at Draco. She rolled her eyes. "It's rude to point at people, Uncle George. Scorpius and his parents are here because Grandma and Mum invited them." She hugged Scorpius, and gestured for the Malfoys to follow her outside to join the rest of her family. once the got outside, Rose raised her voice.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! IF ANYONE THREATENS, HURTS, PRANKS, MOCKS, OR DOES ANYTHING I WOULD NOT APPROVE OF TO THE MALFOYS, I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK." She glared at her father, brother, and cousins. She lead Scorpius down to Albus, knowing he wouldn't try anything.

* * *

Ginny smirked while watching her niece laughing with her boyfriend. Harry chuckled. "She's like a mix between you and Hermione." Ginny laughed and turned to him.

"Yes. Y'know, I DID teach her the Bat-Bogey."

Ron winced. "Well, I'm glad I resolved to stay on her good side. I've been on the receiving end of yours too many times."

Hermione and Ginny smirked.

* * *

James and Fred decided to prank the Ferreting spawn as Uncle Ron called Scorpius.

"D'you have the products you nicked from your Dad's shop?" James whispered as they sat in the tree house.

Fred nodded and held out the Ton-Tongue Toffee. James grinned and pocketed the sweets. They jumped down from the tree, and walked over to Scorpius. Rose was talking to Lily, so James pulled out the sweets.

"Hey, Scorpius, here. Have this candy!" James said cheerfully. Scorpius hesitantly reached out, and just as he was about to grab the candy, Rose interrupted him.

"DROP THE CANDY, JAMES!" James dropped the candy, and he and Fred ran. Rose fired two Bat-Bogey hexes at them, which struck their targets. She smirked and turned to Scorpius, who had his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, Scorp. You'll attract flies." He looked at her, awestruck. She giggled, and kissed his cheek. She turned to her family. "Now you know I was Sirius." She joked.

"Hey! That's my name!"

**A/N: So, there's chapter 2. Was it funny? I tried, but I'm not really good at doing that.**

**Which character should I do next?**

**Btw, James said the last line just in case you couldn't tell. And the pranksters in the family are James and Fred.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**~Sakura~**


	3. You Are Loved

**A/N: Okay, well. Here's chapter 3.**

**Character: James Sirius Potter**

**Year: 6th**

**Title: You Are Loved**

**Alice Lingbottom II and Fred Weasley II are both in 6th year as well. Frank Longbottom II is in 7th year, Albus is in 4th, and Lily is in 2nd.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own everything. The characters, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Quidditch, N.E.W.T.s, Aurors, the Second World Wizarding War, everything. Yeah right. *note the sarcasm***

* * *

"James." He looked up at his name, to see his girlfriend leaning against the doorway to his dorm. "Fred said you looked down."

James glared. "Tell my bloody family to leave me alone."

Alice gasped. "James Sirius Potter! Don't say that. They are very wonderful people."

He didn't respond, so Alice crossed the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? I can help you."

James glared at her. "I don't want your help!" Suddenly he was shouting. Alice backed up with slightly scared eyes. James never yelled at her like that.

"You're just a. Pathetic. Ugly. Little. Weakling." Each word stung. Her eyes started filling up with tears.

"A-alright. I-I'll just go then."

James' eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Immediately, he leaped off the bed, and reached Alice. She turned away so he wouldn't see her tears streaming down her face, but he saw them anyways. He pulled her into his arms, and started stroking her long, shiny, black hair. "I'm sorry, Alice. I was just mad. I didn't mean any of that. I promise. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He continued speaking calming words until she calmed down.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry for crying."

James gave her a half-smile. "What are you apologizing for? I was the one who called you ugly, pathetic, and weak. You had every right to cry."

She bit her lip. "I just got a little scared. You've never yelled at me before, and you have a horrible temper. Were you mad at me?"

James looked shocked. "What? How could I get mad at you? You're the most amazing person in the world."

She blushed, then a concerned expression crossed her face. "James. Why were you upset?"

James opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew he should tell her, he just didn't want to. It's not that he didn't trust her, he just didn't want anyone to know. Alice sensed his hesitation, and kissed him on the lips, soft, but passionate.

"Now, tell me what's the matter."

James sighed. He knew she wasn't going to rest until he told her. He led her over to his bed, then sat down, and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I'm stressed."

Alice rose her eyebrows. "About what?"

"Everything. N.E.W.T.s, Quidditch, my family."

"Why your family?"

James sighed again. "I feel like I'm always over shadowed by my entire family. My dad is Harry Potter, my mum is an International Quidditch player, Albus is a perfect prefect, Lily is Little Miss Perfect, and my god brother is Teddy Lupin, the youngest Head Auror in a bloody half-century. My cousins are all favourited by one family member or another, my aunts, uncles, and my grandparents all fought in the Second Wizarding War. They're all bloody heroes!" His voice rose as he spoke, then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I'm nothing."

Alice shook her head. "No, James. You are not nothing. You are brave, and loyal, and funny, and sweet, and loving, and you can make me laugh doesn't matter what I'm feeling like. I love you James. I don't care what your family is like. You are the best boyfriend in the world. You are certainly not nothing.

Alice sighed. "But, I do know how it feels to be overshadowed by your family. I don't have nearly as many family members as you do, but I still feel overshadowed by them. My Dad ran an underground society for Hogwarts students, and both my parents fought in the War. Frank is Head Boy, and hasn't had a single detention and he's in his Seventh year. Great-Grandmum fought in the War, too, and she likes Frank better than me." Then she muttered, "Everyone does."

James leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he shook his head. "Not everyone. I definitely like you better. I'm pretty sure you are a better snogging buddy than him. Oh, crap. That came out wrong, didn't it?"

Alice nodded, giggling. "Yup, but I get your point." Then she turned serious. "Just remember, James. You are loved."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd I do? Please review! **

**Writergal24: Thanks it means a lot!**

**Em: I could totally tell that was you. It wasn't that hard.**

**Thanks, and please review!**

**~Sakura~**


End file.
